


Amando a un Mayordomo

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9977999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: Una serie de fics cortos de ships de Yuzuru, porque necesita mas atención. Esperen rare pairs, muchas1er capitulo: Yuzunaru2do capitulo: Yuzumao





	1. Yuzu/Naru

La clase parecía durar para siempre. Kunugi-sensei estaba explicando conceptos de teoría musical, o por lo menos eso intentaba. Salvo por algunas excepciones, 2-B era una clase complicada.

Arashi había dejado de prestar atención hace un buen rato. Siempre podía pedirle los apuntes a Mao-chan más tarde. Hablando de Mao-chan, el rubio dirigió la mirada a su compañero. Como era de esperarse, Mao era la única alma prestándole atención al profesor. 'Que buen chico~' Pensó Arashi, orgulloso.

Luego miró a Ritsu por un segundo. No más que eso, porque verlo dormir no era muy interesante. 

"Oogami, ¿Qué acabo de decir?" La voz del profesor lo distrajó por un momento, y al igual que la mayoría de la clase volteo la mirada para verlo. Koga estaba tan sorprendido que se le cayó el celular al piso. A Arashi le costó mucho contener su risa al ver que tenía abierta una foto de su perro. Así que eso estaba haciendo. 

"Y-Yo que mierda se!" Le contesto Koga, en su tono agresivo de siempre. Esto solo le gano una mirada enojada del profesor, quien extendió su mano.

"El teléfono." El otro no tuvo más opción que entregárselo maldiciendo bajo su aliento.

Una vez terminada esa situación, Arashi pasó a mirar a Mika, quien se sentaba al lado suyo. Él se dio cuenta enseguida y lo miro con curiosidad. El rubio simplemente le sonrió y lo saludo con la mano. Mika se devolvió la sonrisa, pero mil veces más grande, y se dio vuelta rápido para que el profesor no los vea. Que adorable.

Y, por último, Yuzuru aparentaba estar tomando apuntes, pero si uno miraba con atención podía verse que solo estaba haciendo dibujitos al margen de las hojas. Era bastante normal, pero aun así había algo sobre el que le parecía interesante. 

De repente, el timbre sonó. Todos empezaron a apurarse a guardar sus cosas para ir a sus respectivas practicas o actividades de club. De casualidad Arashi no tenía nada que hacer hoy, ya que Leo había cancelado la práctica de Knights y el club de atletismo no se reunía hoy. Pensó en preguntarle a Mika-chan si quería hacer algo, pero lo vio salir corriendo de la clase. Probablemente por algo relacionado con Itsuki-chan.

Uno a uno los demás lo siguieron, hasta que solo quedaron él y Yuzuru, que todavía estaba guardando sus cosas con calma. El mundo le estaba dando una oportunidad.

"Yuzuru-chan~" Arashi lo llamo, levantándose y apoyándose en su banco. "¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"¿Yo?" Yuzuru lo miró sorprendido. "El joven amo me debe estar esperando…"

"Buuh." El rubio se quejó. "Pero además de eso, ¿Nada más?"

"No." El sirviente se notaba confundido. "¿Puedo preguntar para qué quiere saber?"

"No seas tan hostil~ Somos amigos, ¿no?" El rubio le sonrió. 

Yuzuru tampoco pudo evitar sonreír al recordar los lindos momentos que paso en el viaje escolar. Ojalá nunca hubiera terminado… "Tiene razón. Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta."

"Bueno, pasa que estoy libre hoy. Ya que no tenés otra cosa que hacer que andar atrás de Momo-chan, me podrías acompañar~" Arashi le dijo con esperanzas.

"Y-Yo? No creo ser muy divertido." Reconsidero al ver la expresión del rubio. "Es verdad que el joven amo tiene práctica de tenis hoy, pero aun así…"

"Fuu, que lo dejes un ratito solo no va a pudrir al duraznito." Lo miro suplicante. "¿Por favor?"

Por mucho que Yuzuru dudaba no podía decirle que no a esa cara. Suspiró y le dijo "¿A dónde quiere ir?" Mientras mandaba varios mensajes a Tori y a otros sirvientes para avisarles.

Arashi se llenó de felicidad. "Es una cita!" Exclamó aplaudiendo. "Hay un café muy lindo al que quiero ir. Es cerca de acá, podemos ir caminando."

"Cita…?" Preguntó Yuzuru, confundido. "Me parece bien. ¿Vamos entonces?"

Al salir de la escuela Arashi tuvo que empujar a Yuzuru del brazo para que no se quedara mirando como Tori jugaba un partido de tenis con Nazuna. Como al peliazul no pareció importarle, siguieron el resto del camino con los brazos entrelazados. Fue particularmente adorable cuando pasaron por el parque de perros y Daikichi se acercó para saludar a Yuzuru, causando que este se asuste y se acerque aún más a Arashi.

"Realmente sos muy dulce, Yuzuru-chan~ Ningún otro chico me deja que lo lleve del brazo…" Se quejó el rubio.

"No veo nada malo en hacerlo. Casi siempre llevo al joven amo de la mano para que no se me escape." Le contestó el otro. Arashi se decepciono un poco al ser comparado con Tori, pero no era capaz de enojarse con Yuzuru.

Finalmente llegaron al café. Arashi pretendía buscarles una mesa adentro, pero lo primero que vio al entrar fue nada más y nada menos que Leo riéndose mientras intentaba darle   
de comer torta a Izumi. Decidiendo que no quería terminar involucrado en eso, salió del café.

"…Mejor sentémonos afuera. Es un lindo día, ¿no?"

Se sentaron en una de las mesas a esperar a que tomen sus pedidos. Fue en ese momento que Arashi se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho que hablar con el otro. 

"Y, ¿Cómo va todo?" Le preguntó. "Podés contarme lo que quieras~"

"El otro día el joven amo hizo un berrinche cuando King le babeo sus peluches de Tenshouin-sama y tuve que llevarlos a lavar." Yuzuru rió un poco, recordando la cara de Tori. Saco su celular para mostrarle al rubio una foto de Tori llorando mientras abrazaba uno de los peluches "Es lindo, en su manera~"

"… ¿Y algo que no tenga que ver con Momo-chan?"

Yuzuru se quedó pensando. "No hago mucho más que cuidarlo. No creo que nada que haga yo sea muy interesante…"

"Es una lástima que alguien tan lindo como vos este atrás de él todo el tiempo." Le dijo Arashi con un puchero. Rápidamente lo cambió por una sonrisa al ver como el otro se sonrojó.

El rubio pidió un milkshake de chocolate lleno de crema, pensando que podía romper la dieta por hoy. Esperaba que el otro pida algo como café negro sin azúcar, pero se rio al ver que pidió un licuado de frutilla. Yuzuru era aún más lindo de lo que esperaba.

Después de terminar su comida y tener una breve discusión por quien iba a pagar (Yuzuru terminó ganando, Arashi era débil a que lo llamen Reina) decidieron en que Yuzuru lo acompañaría a su casa antes de volver a la mansión.

"Gracias por hoy, Narukami-sama." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Realmente me hace falta tener días en los que pueda ser una persona normal, o por lo menos intentar."

"No, gracias a vos." Arashi encontraba difícil contener su felicidad de que Yuzuru le haya dado la mano. "No hace falta que me digas -sama, ¿Sabes? Arashi estaría bien."

"S-Seria complicado, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo si eso quiere, A-Aras- Arashi-sama."

"Tampoco te mates si es mucho pedir." Dijo el rubio riéndose. Le entristeció un poco ver que ya habían llegado a su casa, pero todo tiene que terminar alguna vez. 

"En serio, gracias, Yuzuru-chan~" Después de decir eso Arashi puso sus manos en las mejillas del otro para acercarlo y darle un beso corto. "¡Nos vemos mañana!"

Entró a su casa, pero no sin antes voltearse a ver la expresión sorprendida de Yuzuru, quien levanto una mano para tocarse los labios. Realmente tenía que hacer eso más seguido~


	2. Yuzu/Mao

Mao suspiró mientras observaba la montaña de papeleo que se había armado en su escritorio. Entre presupuestos (que seguro tendría que revisar y corregir) y peticiones de los demás alumnos (Tenía que decirle a Hokuto que no importa cuántas lo pidiera no iban a aprobar poner una estatua de Trotsky en el patio) iba a estar ocupado toda la tarde. Y quizás toda la noche. 

En parte era su culpa por ocuparse con Trickstar y dejar su trabajo del consejo para último momento. Sus senpai ya se habían retirado, por lo que muchas de sus tareas caían sobre él. Himemiya había hecho su parte del trabajo, y muy bien, pero Mao temía que se pondria a llorar si viera los papeles. Tenía el celular de Keito por si necesitaba ayuda pero... Tenía el mismo miedo sobre su senpai. Sólo le quedaba Ritsu, quien probablemente lo ayudaría cuando bajara el sol, pero era inútil hasta entonces.

Volvió a suspirar, sacó una hoja del montón y comenzó a trabajar. Y así seguiría por un tiempo hasta que su visión empezó a nublarse y los números se volvieron difíciles de distinguir. Después de aprobar algunas solicitudes por error y tener que volver atrás, decidió que tomar un corto descanso no estaría mal. Y con esa intención en mente, cerró los ojos y sin gracia alguna cayó dormido sobre el papel que tenía en frente.

Al rato se despertó, recordando vagamente un sueño en el que una pila de papeles se reía de él. Lo primero que se dió cuenta es que tenía una manta sobre los hombros, y en vez del escritorio estaba apoyado sobre un saco a forma de almohada. Su escritorio también estaba mucho más ordenado. Y enfrente de él, Yuzuru Fushimi se encontraba mirando uno de los formularios con diversión y cariño.

"No lo consientas." Le advirtió, sabiendo bien de que se trataba.

"Oh? No esperaba que se despierte tan pronto, Isara-sama." Le contesto con una sonrisa.

"Cuanto dormí?"

"Menos de una hora." Yuzuru se veía un poco apenado mientras ponía el sello de 'Rechazado'. "Vine a dejar unas propuestas de live por parte de fine pero veo que ya tiene suficiente trabajo."

A pesar de que Yuzuru no era un miembro oficial del consejo, asistía tanto a Tori con sus tareas que ya era familiar con como funcionaban las cosas. Himemiya se había vuelto más independiente y ya no necesitaba tanta ayuda, pero los demás miembros seguían confiando en él. Mao no era una excepción.

Mao se acomodó en la silla para continuar con su trabajo, pero le aguardaba otra sorpresa. Yuzuru le acercó una caja de bento, de la que provenía un aroma muy agradable.

"Es de parte de Anzu-san." Explicó. "Dijo que hoy no lo vió comer el almuerzo, y bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca."

"Oh... Después se lo agradezco." Era raro que de la nada todos se estuvieran preocupando por el, pero no iba a quejarse.

La comida de Anzu era deliciosa como siempre, pero ver la abundante cantidad lo hizo preguntarse algo.

"Vos comiste?" Le pregunto al otro.

"Ahora que lo dice... Creo que no."

Mao se puso la mano sobre la sien. "Después me retas a mí por olvidarme de comer."

"No recuerdo haberlo retado?"

"Me retaste tácitamente." Levanto una de las salchichas con forma de pulpo y la acerco al otro. "Anzu hizo esto para los dos."

"No tengo hambre, Isara-sa-" Mao lo interrumpió empujando la comida contra sus labios.

"Justamente por eso Anzu no te dijo nada, deja de ser tan formal."

Yuzuru suspiro rendido y dejo que Mao le de de comer. "Entiendo, pero esto es completamente innecesario."

"Tan innecesario como ponerme una manta encima."

El otro no pudo discutirle eso, y termino dejando que lo alimente hasta casi terminar su parte del bento.

"Isara-sama, no se olvide de comer usted." 

"Ah cierto..." Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que la otra mitad estaba abandonada. Pero antes de que pudiera empezar a comer, Yuzuru le acercó la comida de la misma forma que lo hizo él. Salvo que Mao no lo estaba esperando y termino atragantandose. Mientras tosía con fuerza, escucho otra cosa que lo sorprendió.

La risa de Yuzuru realmente era encantadora.

Tanto que no podía enojarse con él. 

"Si, si, reite."

"Oh, perdone. No pude evitarlo..."

Mao solo le sonrió. "No te disculpes. Bueno, en que estábamos?"

Y así siguieron hasta que se hizo tan tarde que tuvieron que dejar el papeleo ahí. Su único consuelo era que entre los dos la pila se había reducido a la mitad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mil años termine algo para esto perdón Yuzuru


	3. Yuzu/Hoku

El primer momento en el que Yuzuru se enamoró de Hokuto fue al enfrentarse en el escenario. Hidaka había sido sincero en su disculpa por traicionar a fine. Tal vez fue esta sinceridad lo que llevó a que Yuzuru revele sus verdaderos sentimientos, que envidiaba la convicción del otro a sus ideas, y su libertad para llevarlas a cabo.   
La respuesta brusca de Hidaka, insistiendo que no lo llame Hidaka-sama, que eran iguales, todavía resonaba en su mente cuando tenía un momento de silencio. Era de esperarse que perdiera esa batalla, estando demasiado enfocado en los movimientos del otro para fijarse en los suyos. 

Luego, diría que su sonrojo se debía al calor del escenario.

 

La segunda vez tomó más tiempo. Yuzuru había mantenido su distancia, tratando de evitar que surgieran sentimientos que afecten su deber como sirviente de los Himemiya. O, aún peor, que puedan romper la libertad de Hidaka-sama, la cual Yuzuru tanto envidiaba. (Había momentos en los que se permitía cuestionar si lo que sentía era simple envidia, o un deseo de ser parte de ella.)  
Fue por ese deseo de proteger su libertad que, al ver que Hidaka-sama se encontraba en problemas con el Vicepresidente, no pudo evitar intervenir. Fue cansador correr por la escuela tratando de distraer a Hasumi-sama, pero apenas pudo dirigirse a la terraza, supo que valió la pena.  
Trickstar era un grupo muy unido, cualquiera podría darse cuenta. Las sonrisas que Hidaka-sama dirigía a sus compañeros, iluminado por los fuegos artificiales, estaban entre las cosas más hermosas que Yuzuru había visto en su vida. Más tarde, en la soledad de su habitación, pensaría que tal vez serían más hermosas si fueran dirigidas hacia él. Pero un pensamiento tan egoísta no debería tener lugar en la mente de alguien como él.

 

Lamentablemente, no había descanso para su corazón, ya que habría una tercera vez.Asistir al viaje escolar había tomado un gran esfuerzo de su parte, pero no lamentaba haberlo hecho. Gracias a Narukami-sama y sus demás compañeros, pudo sentirse como un adolescente normal, aunque sea por unas horas. Una pelea de almohadas seguro era algo de lo más normal para los demás, pero Yuzuru iba a guardar el momento en su corazón. Tan distraído estaba, que no noto que alguien se acercaba peligrosamente rápido hacia él. Su espalda golpeó el piso, y levanto la vista para ver a nadie más que Hidaka-sama sobre él, mirándolo con una expresión absolutamente adorable. Los ojos grandes como platos, y las mejillas como tomates, parecía algo sacado de una novela de amor. Yuzuru apenas pudo resistir el impulso de tocar su mejilla y acercarlo. 

“Jaja, Hokke se cayó!” La voz de Akehoshi-sama interrumpió el momento. 

“Akehoshi!” Hokuto se apuro a levantarse, enfurecido. “Perdón…" Le ofreció la mano. 

Yuzuru sonrió y la aceptó, resignado a que sería el único contacto que estas iban a tener. Más tarde, a la hora de dormir, esa misma mano sería sostenida por Narukami-sama, en un gesto de simpatía al entender por completo su situación. 'El amor duele, no?’ Dijo, con una tristeza en sus ojos que Yuzuru pensó que jamás vería.

 

El resto del año pasó demasiado rápido. Para cuando Yuzuru quiso darse cuenta, ya estaban en la ceremonia de graduación de sus senpai. Ahora era el líder de fine, aunque solo en los papeles, ya que la personalidad sería su joven amo. Tori se vio indeciso, preguntándole si realmente quería que fuera así. Yuzuru sonrió y le aseguro que así era como debía ser. Con la excusa de tomar aire fresco, dejó al joven amo con sus compañeros de clase y se dirigió a la terraza. No estaba mintiendo, ya que francamente quería un descanso de tantas emociones. Pero, lo que allí se encontró fue lo contrario a paz.  
Abrió la puerta con suavidad, para no ser escuchado. Se trataba de una confesión. Akehoshi-sama se estaba confesando a alguien, pero a quién… Oh.  
Hidaka-sama realmente se veía hermoso con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras aceptaba los sentimientos de su compañero. Yuzuru cerró la puerta antes de verlos compartir su primer beso, ya había visto suficiente. Esto, también, era como debía ser.  
Más tarde, se preguntaría porque, si era así, no podía parar de llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo :3c
> 
> El final me quedo un poco a las apuradas porque no se me ocurria que poner, pero espero que igual les guste;;


End file.
